Phantasy Star II: Stories
by Soaring Hawk
Summary: Instead of a fullscale story of this outstanding game, I decided to write about assorted happenings within the story from the perspective of all the characters, occuring at random points of the game. C'mon! Read one at random! And Review!
1. A Little Reasurance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phantasy Star or the characters in this selection!! (Unless they are of my own original work)

* * *

**Rolf Landale** in:

**A Little Reassurance**

Maybe things could have been going better. For the first time since I had set foot outside of Paseo, I was feeling a little down. I was losing confidence in my ability as an agent. But I couldn't let it affect my companions.

Could Nei sense it? After living with me for only several months, I realized we were really close. Leaning against a wall, she gazed unhappily from me, to the view outside from the window. Even if she couldn't sense my grief, I knew that she was feeling it herself. It would take a completely insensitive person to witness what we had without feeling any sadness. They say Nei isn't human, but if they could only see the emotion in her eyes, I'm sure people would begin to understand and stop treating her as an outcast.

On the other hand, Rudo was completely at ease, or at least appeared to be. With a meaningless expression on his face, his fingers worked quickly at the shotgun shells in his hand as he loaded them into the chamber. He was always examining his weapons when we took time to rest. I guess when you use a gun, you have to make sure that its in top condition when the time comes to fire it. But to work on his weapons now? Was he completely heartless?

Of course he wasn't, or at least I choose to believe he isn't. He once told me his story, about how he wasn't there for his wife and child when they were killed. Beyond that hardened expression, there was sadness. But he does a good job of hiding sadness, I guess. He wouldn't have joined Nei and I if he were heartless.

We rescued Teim and delivered her to her father Darum just to watch them both die together. Maybe I could have done more… but in the end, I was powerless to stop them. Its funny, the lengths that people go to protect their family. Darum turned to a life of crime and murder just for his daughter's sake. A life of violence is dangerous, and in the end, it backfired and he killed the only thing that had meaning to him. After that, it was his own life he sacrificed. I guess that is something that I can't possibly understand without a real family to bond with.

What we needed at this point was a little reassurance before moving on. So I decided to convince them everything was fine.

I cleared my throat. "Rough day…" I began awkwardly.

Nei's sad glance returned to me. Rudo, however, didn't look up but acknowledged my statement with a short nod.

"What we need is a little time off. You know, time to gather stronger weapons. Buy helpful items. Maybe do a little research about the Bio-Systems lab at the library in central tower. I know we've been in a rush, but maybe we could be better prepared before we set out for Oputa again."

Nei nodded slowly, but continued to stare blankly. I got the feeling that maybe I had tried to hard. Maybe time off would just give us time to think about our failures. Maybe we needed to erase the failure by moving on and completing the mission.

Rudo finished loading his shotgun and cocked the massive weapon. "A good plan. But our journey is perilous and we face impossible odds for three people. Perhaps we should seek additional personnel," he suggested.

Of course he was right. I had thought about it before. Three of us, up against thousands upon thousands of bio-monsters with a mindset to kill us all. I wasn't afraid but…

_knock knock knock._

A soft knock at the door! The three of us (including Rudo) all jerked up in surprise.

A little reassurance? I'll take it.


	2. Let's Ride the Jet Scooter!

**Josh Kain **in:

**Let's Ride the Jet Scooter!**

"KAIN! KAIN YOU IDIOT! SLOW THIS THING DOWN AT ONCE!" Hugh yelled for the fourth or fifth time. The engine was a little loud, but he didn't need to yell like that.

"Relax kid," I said for the second time. "Driving this thing be as easy as… your momma's cherry pie. Now you go and sit yourself back in your seat there."

Hugh ignored me. "Is anyone else here sane? Anyone at all?? This moron is gonna crash and kill us all!" he said hysterically.

"Hmmm…" Rudo said. "This thing is a little loud. I wonder if it will hold up."

"Hello! I was just saying that!" Hugh reminded him.

"Well what did you expect? We got it for free!" Rolf said gleefully.

I smiled. "Or maybe we done stole it from them hobos in Roron."

"Nonsense," Rolf assured me. "You read that note, didn't you. The Rorons gave it to us as a gift."

Rolf didn't understand what had happened. But I did. "You ever wonder how that note got there?"

Rolf's expression told me that maybe he had known, but didn't want to admit it. You see, we needed the jet scooter, but Rolf didn't want to resort to stealing. We had once swam to a town called Piata once… it wasn't pretty. We barely got out with our lives. We were joined by the thief by Shir Gold there. She had planted that note on the jet scooter to fool Rolf. Rolf isn't easily fooled though. He knew we needed it to get to Uzo Island.

After receiving no response, Hugh tried again. "I thought you said you could drive this thing! Do you even know where you're going?"

Hugh is a biologist. And a prissy sissy if you ask me. I'd wager he was feeling seasick, though the others weren't worried so much. Rudo sat in the co-pilot's seat next to me, while Anna, Hugh, and Rolf were scrunched together in the back. I suppose the jet scooter was designed to sit four comfortably, though Rolf decided five of us were needed for this mission. It took some convincing, but Nei agreed to stay behind with Doctor Amy and Shir Gold, who disappeared recently.

She was probably stealing something as we spoke.

Hugh piped up again, "Kain! Algo to Kain! Do you even know where we are?"

"I've read a lot about Uzo island," Rolf cut in. "Mount Uzo is an active volcano. Because of the soot, the maurera plant grows only near the top. Looks like we'll be doing some hiking. But Uzo's shores are sandy. I don't think any impact into the island will kill us. Well, unless we hit a cliff that is," he added, smiling toward Hugh.

"Did you say …'cliff'?" Hugh asked in disbelief.

"Or unless we hit a patch of rocks," Rudo added with a laugh.

"Thanks a lot. Now I _know _I'm gonna die," Hugh sighed. "And you… Kain! You never answered me. Do you know where you're going? We've been moving for a while now."

I was charged with piloting the jet scooter. None of us had any real experience driving one before, but I volunteered cause I'm good with machines. Or bad with machines. Depends on how you see things, I guess. The jet scooter was really easy to steer though, once you got it going.

"I never said I could drive this… thing, boy," I said. I can tell Hugh hates it when I call him "boy" or "kid". "I just said that my skills be the best suited for such a job. And I never said I knew where I be. Rolf here done said we headed the right way, so I thinks he be right. Now relax. Don't be such a… what they call it? A worry-warf."

Rolf, Rudo, and Anna muttered some agreements. I guess Hugh finally realized he was alone in his fear of the "high speeds" of the jet scooter. "Well… You're still an idiot in my book, Kain."

More agreements were sputtered from the back seat. I laughed. I embrace a challenge of insults from Hugh. "You can call me an idiot if you like, but you're momma calls me big…"

"Hey! On the horizon!" Rolf exclaimed tapping my shoulder.

The tip of the mountain began to take shape over the water in the distance. I could see the island was a little dark because of the soot in the air. Yup. We were almost there.

"Now will you tell him to slow down?" Hugh wondered.

I didn't slow down. I knew that Rolf wanted to get this done quickly. We barely gave ourselves time to rest. He wanted this monster situation to end as soon as possible and so did I. Our landing on the island's shore was… slightly rough.

The jet scooter jerked violently. "Aahh! I think my arm's broken! He broke my arm!" Hugh exclaimed.

Anna let out a sigh full of anxiety and impatience and who knows what else is bubbling inside of that woman?

As soon as we were all out at the foot of the massive mountain and assured Hugh his arm was fine, Rolf addressed us. "Four of us are going up. One of us needs to stay with the jet scooter. The last thing we need is for the bio-monsters to destroy it."

"I'm not staying," Hugh said stubbornly. "I want to see the creatures here and whatever is at the top of this mountain."

"Should we draw straws?" Rudo suggested.

"No, that won't be necessary friends," I said. "I'll stay with the jet scooter. I'll just cruise round the island till you folks show up here again. Them critters won't be bothering us." I'm not so good at fighting bio-monsters anyway.

Rolf nodded in agreement. He was probably thinking this all along. "Rudo. Anna. Hugh. With me."

"You're going to leave _him _in charge of that? Well… there goes our ride back," Hugh muttered.

They walked off like the noble soldiers they are. I hopped in the driver's seat and clutched the steering wheel. Some monster mosquitoes had noticed me and were approaching now.

"YEEEEE-HAW!" I exclaimed as I tore away at full speed and splattered their guts against the windshield.


	3. The Feminist Movement

**Amy Sage **in:

**The Feminist Movement**

We left Ustvestia's house and headed toward the city's exit. I wasn't ready to leave yet. Not until I had everyone's attention.

"This is an outrage. I am going to report that man to the police. Rolf, get me a police officer this instant," I demanded.

"Look, Amy…" Rolf tried to reason as we continued. But I couldn't bear anymore of that.

"Don't say it Rolf! If you finish that thought, I… I don't know what I'll do, but I know you won't like it!"

Josh Kain whistled. "Looks like the doc ain't too happy bout our friend Ustvestia," he said with a sarcastic smile.

I glared at him. "No _Joshua_," I said, emphasizing the full name in which he told us not to call him by. "I'm not happy at all! I've met men like him before, but that was outrageous!"

"Amy," Shir said. "I think I know what you're thinking. But you're wrong."

Who was Shir to tell me what I was thinking!?! She was just a thief. A common pick-pocket. She never experienced what I had. She had never been rejected from a position she was obviously certified for, though she clearly had the skills to be in that position.

And I would make her understand that.

"Wrong? WRONG! YOU say I'M wrong!!??" I yelled, a little too hysterically. "You, Shir, don't know the meaning of the word wrong!"

Kain glanced at Shir. "Can't argue with that none, huh?" he said with a laugh. Shir simply shrugged and smiled. I guess the point was across.

"Whatever. Its done. Over. So can we go now?" Shir asked Rolf.

Before he could answer, I yelled, "NO! Rolf! We are not going ANYWHERE! Unless you plan on leaving me here and continuing on without your Doctor, that is!"

"OK Amy," Rolf said calmly. "What are you gonna do? Do you want me to get a policeman? I'll get one."

"If they ain't already on the way," Kain pointed out.

"If you want Shir to steal his piano…" Rolf continued.

"And I would," Shir assured me.

"…so he can never give overpriced lessons again, I can give her the word. If you want me and Rudo to go in there and beat him senseless demanding our money back…"

"No! You're missing the point! All of you!" I cut in.

They continued their side conversations and suggestions. I finally had had enough.

"LISTEN!!!!"

I gasped for air. Yelling takes a lot out of you, I was learning. In a way, it felt good. I couldn't remember a time when I had expressed my anger more in my life. I had everyone's attention now, if I didn't have it before. Rolf, Shir, Kain, Hugh, Anna, and Rudo were all watching me now.

"This isn't about money!! Its about old-fashioned men like him, undermining women's abilities. My whole career I've faced discrimination in my workplace! That's why I left! I joined you because I was tired of yielding all of the important jobs to the 'smarter' male doctors! I left home so I could do something radical and be noticed!"

I thought I was clear. Yet they all still looked slightly puzzled.

"And I left to help you of course," I said more calmly. "But can't you see? They just didn't recognize my talents because I was different. And now this Ustvestia… He did the same thing. He said he'd charge less to give lessons to one of our men because you men look 'Oh so smart"! Well why can't I be smart? Because I'm a woman?"

I looked at them. Most of them looked amused now. Rolf turned away a little with a trace of a smile. Kain was smiling a huge grin, and Shir Gold snickered.

It was Hugh who stepped toward me. "So… you think he was discriminating against you because you are a woman?"

I hesitated. But Hugh didn't seem like the joking type. "Am I wrong?"

He shrugged. "Well yeah… I mean… no, not completely. You see, Ustvestia the musician is a little… different than most men. But he isn't a bad guy."

"Really? Different? But I don't see it. What do you mean?"

Kain laughed. "Ol' Huey here would know all about this kind of different!"

"Shut up Kain," Hugh grumbled, leaving me very confused.

"Can't you see it Doc?" Kain asked. "Just look at Ustvestia! He jus' one big fruitcake!"

I was appalled. "I am unaware of why his appearance is relevant to the issue at hand, Kain! If someone were to judge you in the same way they might have much to say about…"

Anna provided me with a straightforward approach. "Amy, Ustvestia is gay! As in homosexual!" she said, annoyed. She crossed her arms across her chest and let out a deep sigh.

It all made sense now. "You mean… his compliments to our male companions… were just flirtation devices?"

"Yes."

"…Oh. I see."


	4. The Value of Life

**Hugh Thompson **in:

**The Value of Life**

We were out in the open now and I was a little scared. I had never dealt with living subjects in the lab. We were told it was too dangerous. But as the bio-monsters closed in on our location, I knew that I was in for an experience unlike any other.

I was still pretty unhappy about killing the bio-monsters. Rolf told me that we try to go from location to location without confrontation. I could see why now. I'm not sure what they found at the bio-systems lab, but I'm sure the data on that recorder could have fueled my research, perhaps even form a career from studying it. Only there was a more important issue to deal with. I've never been a fan of interfering with the course of nature. Once, I was responsible for shutting down some projects that might harm the environment. But this wasn't natural evolution that was occurring in Motavia's life forms. They were changing at a rapid rate and something was behind it. For the first time, I feared that nature may harm me.

But even as the others readied their weapons, I couldn't help thinking.

_Is this wrong?_

"I see them about 80 yards ahead and closing fast," Rudo reported. "Just some ants and mosquitoes. But I don't think there's any easy way around this group. Rolf?"

Rolf drew his sword. "This shouldn't be too difficult. Let's take these things out and make our way into the tunnel. Everyone, stay together now. And keep your guard up!"

The creatures were attacking in groups, much like we were. I never thought insects capable of taking on such human like qualities, but they were hungry and out for blood. I had heard about whole towns suddenly taking on hordes of these monsters with only one intention:

Kill. Eat. Survive.

But we are animals too, right? With our survival on the line?

"Hugh, are you ready?" Rolf asked. "This is your first battle… it might not be so easy."

I examined the weapon they had chosen for me. Rudo told me it was an "acid shot". But that was just a meaningless word to me. I had never fired a gun in my life. "Yeah… as ready as I'll ever be."

"If you'd like, you don't have to fight in this battle at all," Rolf continued. "You can watch and see how we fight. Get a feel for it before you jump in completely."

"Yeah, I might just do that."

"We're all here for you Hugh," Doctor Amy said quietly for only me to hear. "You aren't alone out here."

I nodded in acknowledgment. Not alone. I watched Rudo aim his weapon and I tried to imitate his motions. They were about ten yards away now. I concentrated…

Nei was a blur. I saw her work her way around the first insect and tore at its back with her claws. The savage struggle for survival began.

With an earth-shattering crack, Rudo's weapon fired. It was so loud and I found myself stunned. Rolf was in on the action too, taking a defensive swipe at the nagging mosquitoes.

I was helpless. Watching them fight, slaughtering these senseless creatures… was this really the only way we could defend our planet? And what was with Mother Brain, that she would betray our environment like this? I felt my grip on the cold metal weapon in my hand begin to relax. The weapon that could potentially end a life. To what purpose? How long could you possibly run from a system that controls your fate?

"Hugh!" Amy wailed.

I looked to my left and saw what she was yelling about. A mosquito was after me. I could see his hungry mouth parts moving as its massive gossamer wings swirled dust in the air all around me. In a panic, I fumbled my weapon and watched it slide several feet away and much too far to reach. My only defense now was to shield my face from the creature's stings. The insect was practically on top of me now and I could see the eagerness in his movements as he threatened to take my life from me.

_Crack!_

The familiar blast of Rudo's weapon. The mosquito literally exploded and his insides burst all over me. The force of the dead creatures guts caused me to fall to the ground. The smell of the thing was far from pleasant.

"C'mon," Rudo urged as he lifted me to my feet. I was once again aware of the action occurring all around me. Rolf was slashing madly at a few mosquitoes harassing him from above. Nei was practically riding an ant as she ripped out its insides. Amy sent a fireball in the direction of another ant who narrowly dodged it.

Rudo turned around and fired. I guess they were approaching from behind. I decided to take the offense this time and went to the aid of the doctor.

The ant was focused on getting close to her as Amy launched fireball after fireball, a spell called Foi. But she was panicking and her aim was erratic. I could deduce by the shape and location of the creature's eyes, it had poor peripheral vision. It hadn't even noticed me. I ran as quickly as I could to recover my weapon, aimed shakily and fired.

Insects don't cry out, but if it could have, I'm sure it would have. A hole the size of my fist appeared in the creature's side and the wound sizzled a gray, gaseous color.

It had no intention of fighting now. It was running away to the best of his weakened ability. Trying to survive. Only I wasn't going to let that happen. Survival of the fittest and I was fitter. I gave chase, cut the thing off and fired another shot into its face. That did the trick.

I could feel the warmth of the gun in my hand. A warmth that told me I had taken its life.

Someday, I'm going to discover the intentions of whoever messed with our Motavia's environment. I'm going to find out why they put us at war with these creatures. And if I don't like there reason, I want to have that same feeling.

_So this is what killing is like_, I thought.


	5. AWOL

**Rudolf Steiner** in:

**AWOL**

I opened my eyes abruptly and felt a sense of panic. It was still very dark outside. I'd still have time. But I couldn't help berating myself for dozing off on a night where I had a clear plan in mind, and of all plans, one that would require perfect execution if I were to escape.

Now I had to act quickly, much more quickly than I originally planned. I had nothing that could tell me the time. But judging by the amount I felt I had slept, the sun would rise in about an hour.

My original intention was to close my eyes and pretend to sleep until I felt the others were in a deep sleep themselves. I never expected myself to go down too. It must have been the thoughts that had absorbed my consciousness on a level where I could hardly think straight. The thought of my family…  
…Dead. Gone forever. And here I was, trying to serve the entire planet. The message had told me that they had died of "natural causes". But that's just a way of sugar coating the fact that they were killed by bio-monsters, the abominations created by Mother Brain to destroy us.

I don't know how yet, but I'll get my revenge somehow.

There was a chorus of snores throughout the room. We were all tired. Worked to the bone, trying to protect towns from bio-monster attacks. But these attacks were unpredictable and it was impossible to prevent them all. And in the commotion, some scoundrels attacked the city of Arima with dynamite. Once again, we didn't arrive on the scene in time. Many were dead while others were kidnapped. Even the army had become helpless in these times of chaos.

I had left my important belongings in a sack beside my cot. I originally planned on sneaking into our weapons convoy to take my shotgun, but that would be too dangerous now. AsI scanned my belongings, clothing, rations, and a bow gun, I recalled that I did dream when I had dozed off.

I dreamed of happier times with my wife and daughter.

What a fool I was to leave them alone! It has always pained me to travel with the army and witness disaster, but I always felt that I was doing this for my family… But this was the breaking point. I had no reason to be here any longer. And instead of going through the rigorous resignation process, I decided to leave without telling my superiors.

I was going AWOL.

I snuck out as quietly as possible. Everything was going excellently. But as I exited the camp, I was interrupted by a voice.

"Captain Rudolf Steiner," it said sinisterly. "The last man I would expect to go AWOL."

I was like a cold gust of wind. Suddenly, I wasn't feeling so confident in my plan. I turned to face my adversary.

"General," I acknowledged, not wanting him to see my discomfort.

"Just where do you think you're going Captain?" he asked. We called him General Leon. I don't know if it was his first or last name, or maybe even a nickname. He was a bizarre old man, and I had served in his troop for the entirety of my service. Though I didn't like him much, he took quite a liking to me. He was responsible for my promotion to Captain.

"Sir, I need some fresh air sir!" I answered quickly.

"What you _need_ is to get your ass back to camp, Captain. Do I look stupid to you Steiner?" he asked threateningly.

"Sir?"

"Don't play dumb, boy," he ordered. "If you needed some air, then why the hell are you all the way out here carrying a sack?"

I didn't have an answer for him. I wasn't expecting to get caught, especially by General Leon himself, so I didn't have a good cover story.

He stared at me angrily for a moment, then his expression softened. "I heard about your family, Steiner."

I nodded. I was listening, but with a sense of urgency. The sun would be up soon.

He continued. "I know it must be rough on you, Steiner. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my wife like that."

His expression changed to a smile. Could he tell I was in a hurry? Most likely.

"Haven't you heard what happens to people of your rank when you ditch the army?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

I knew. But Leon decided to tell me anyway. To make it more real to me. "Bounty hunters, Steiner. They pay 'em rather handsomely, so those guys don't give up easily. They find you. And watch you. And slit your throat when you least expect it!" he moved his hand like a knife across his own throat to demonstrate. "Not a nice way to go out, is it Steiner?"

"Sir, no sir!"

He paused again to stair me down. He irritated me. Always watching me through old eyes. What did he see in me? I never wanted to be Captain! I just wanted to create a good life for my wife and children.

"I can see I ain't gonna stop you," he said, finally. "But why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"Sir, I felt that a man of your ranking would be busy with administrative and tactical duties, sir! I didn't want to disrupt you, sir!" It was a lie. I didn't really care how Leon felt about it. I was leaving.

"Oh, it isn't as hard as you think, Steiner," Leon said with a crooked smile. "Send a guy to die here, send a hundred to die there, being General isn't all that its cracked up to be."

I shuttered. This was the man who held my life and many others in his hands? I wasn't sure how to react. I was reasonably sure he was joking, but…

Perhaps he sensed my emotions. "You have to be cold, Steiner." he lectured. "Ruthless. Out only for number one, yourself and everything _you _care about. Personally, I think that you could pull it off in a pinch."

Now, I was angry. First, he disregards the lives of his men, then he compares me to him? But I had to keep up the charade. Keep treating him with respect.

"Thank you, sir."

He laughed. "So what are you really after, Steiner? What are you planning on doing?"

I said nothing. I was not willing to discuss that with him.

"Its revenge, isn't it? You don't need to tell me: I can see it in your eyes. So how are you going to go about that? Are you going to destroy all of the bio-monsters by yourself? Become a hunter?"

It was the plan I had considered.

"Better yet, are you going to take out your frustrations on Mother Brain?" he said with a gasp.

It was another plan I considered, though no one knew its real location.

"Hahaha! You can't hide it from me! Like I said, I've known what you were capable of all along. Let me tell you this. Its classified information delivered to me by the Commander of Mota. Ready?  
"The Commander has sent an agent by the name of Rolf Landale to infiltrate the bio-systems lab. If you want your answers, it wouldn't be a bad idea to assist this Rolf Landale character."

The sun was rising on the horizon. Rays of orange began to appear. "Thank you sir," I said as I walked off.

"Oh! And a gift from me, Steiner. I recieved a report that Landale left Arima just yesterday. I think he was headed toward Paseo. That's where you should go... if you are going to find him!"

I didn't look back. I just continued walking, trying to forget most of what the old man had told me.

"One more thing Steiner!" he shouted.

I stopped and faced him now.

"I'll try to prevent the information of your exile from leaking to "higher authorities" quickly. But I make no guarantees that we won't be after you by tomorrow!"

I could hear Leon's sharp laughter. Hopefully, it would be the last time. And I shuddered again. Hopefully, I will never be like him.


	6. Nightwatch

**Anna Zirski **in:

**Nightwatch**

Things were running smoothly for me, until one night for some stupid reason, we decided to camp out in the middle of nowhere. I suppose the distance between Zema and Kueri was a little longer than I originally thought, but I still didn't understand Rolf's reasoning here. Just because little Amy had a little blister on her toe really was no excuse for something so dangerous as lay out in the open!

Maybe the blister wasn't so little, but hell, she's a doctor, right? Shouldn't she be able to treat herself? Doesn't sound as damned illogical as everyone else makes it seem.

Hugh had assured us that only a select few of the bio-monsters were actually nocturnal. For the remaining ones, he placed some goofy emitters around the campsite Rolf and Rudo had set up and he said that they contained some compound that would be enough to repel the ones that got curious or hungry during the night. I could only hope he was right. After all, I was surrounded by incompetence. An incompetent doctor and an incompetent hunter, so an incompetent biologist really wouldn't surprise me either.

For my part, I refuse to be incompetent. I sat outside with my slasher at my side just in case. At first I felt bitter about keeping watch for these morons, but then I felt better about it when I realized that the real reason I did this was because I didn't want to die in my sleep. The landscape was lush and green and there was little evidence that those violent creatures even existed though there were a few unfamiliar sounds out there. The night was in fact peaceful. The sky was filled with stars and the brightest of our moons. I felt relaxed for the first time in a long while.

I almost dozed off after a few hours. But a strange sound woke me up. It was a click, almost completely silent but a sound I couldn't miss. My hand reached for my slasher even though I didn't really feel threatened. But when I looked up, I noticed a small orange flame as Rudolf Steiner was lighting a cigarette and gazing at a moon, standing not far from me at all.

My mentors told me that the army reported this man for going AWOL and then becoming a rouge hunter. They said that he told one of his commanding officers that he mentioned seeking out and destroying Mother Brain. As ridiculous of a statement that is, its just another day at the office for me hunting down crazies like him.

Now was as good of a time as any. I could take him down and return to my mentor early. I stood up silently and tiptoed my way behind him. I was close enough now that I could see orange embers falling to the ground in front of him, and could smell the smoke as it protruded from his mouth. It would be an easy kill.

I watched him for a moment, making sure my breaths were quiet and stable. I visualized taking my slasher and sliding it across his throat. He took a big drag, then let out a deep sigh as a storm of gray visible even in the night. Then to my ultimate shock he spoke.

"Watching me again? Do you like what you see?"

His voice was deep and somewhat horse, which surprised me even though he always talked like that. Immediately, I pulled my slasher behind my back. "Wha- What are you doing?" I blabbed, not even realizing the words that came out of my mouth.

Rudo dropped the cigarette and stepped on it firmly with his large boot. "Heh. I could be asking you the same thing. Every night I come out and you are always out here too, watching me. Is there something you want from me?"

"I'm just keeping watch!" I said defensively, not wanting him to take any satisfaction from my watching him. In truth, I had no idea he knew I was even there all those times. "You fools are too careless to realize that a night watch is necessary in times like these!"

Rudo turned to look at me for the first time. A moon was behind him and kept his face completely in shadow. I wish I could have followed his eyes… "I guess we are all fools here, but not in that sense. If we were careless, we would be dead by now. Reckless fools, maybe. Careless fools… Well that's a different story."

I tried to stick my slasher in my belt so he wouldn't become suspicious of my hidden hand. But it was snagged on my dress and I couldn't seem to move it at all, so I kept my hand right where it was. All the while, we stared at each other in complete silence for a few moments. For the first time, I could smell Hugh's emitters and they weren't pleasant smelling at all, contributing to the awkwardness. Perhaps Rudo felt as if he were the one being awkward so he continued talking to me. "I still haven't figured you out, Anna. I get Hugh's deal, and I kinda get Amy's deal too. But what are you doing here?" he asked. "I know you're a guardian and counter hunter, but…"

I yanked a little harder at the slasher, but I didn't want to pull so hard that my shirt would just rip. I wondered if he was even slightly suspicious of me. "I could be asking you the same thing!" I said mockingly although my mentor had already told me everything I needed to know about Rudolf Steiner. Besides, I couldn't tell him my reasons while I was in such a vulnerable position as this.

"OK, you don't trust me and that's understandable I guess. So maybe if I told you a little more about myself, you would feel more inclined to tell me, is that it?"

I didn't answer. I wished my slasher was free so I could just shut him up for good and kill him. He rarely spoke most of the time, so why was he being so damn friendly now?

"As you know, one can make a pretty honest living off of working in the military. Well, I spent more than a decade of my life putting my life on the line for Mota," he said. I could see his head turn to look at that moon again. "But now, I have a reason to hate everything about Mota, especially Mother Brain."

Was he trying to make me feel uneasy? I wouldn't show him anything of that sort. I pulled much harder at the slasher as he had his back to me and was "rewarded" with a small tearing noise. I gasped in surprise. I guess Rudo noticed because he turned around quickly and asked, "Are you OK?"

"Yes!" I practically exclaimed. I had switched hands as to allude his suspicion. "Now uh… What was the reason?" I asked sweetly, although I really didn't care. He was already confirming everything my mentor had told me. I could feel myself sweating a little, which is something I don't do often.

"Well… I left the military," he said cautiously. I could sense he was approaching something painful to him. He turned to look at the moon again, leaving me to yank hard at my slasher again. "Bio-monsters created by Mother Brain killed my wife and my daughter."

I stopped pulling. This was about his family? My mentor had not told me that. I found myself interested suddenly. "You- That's no way to bring them back! Going after Mother Brain will get you killed by… something or someone! Or do you want to join them in death that badly?" I demanded of him. People and their family bonds… I've never really had any of my own… I guess they aren't always a bad thing, but they often lead people to stupid and illogical action like Rudo.

Rudo stood there thoughtfully for a few moments. Maybe suicide was something he had contemplated. How foolish. "I know I'm doing something dishonorable. I just need a reason!" Rudo said, his gaze never shifting from the moon. "I'm not going to die or give up until I have that reason. So that's why I'll help Rolf, because I think he may lead me to that reason. Regardless, I'll get there, somehow."

It seemed that he had nothing more to say than this. Hugh's emitters continued to stink, I was making no progress with my slasher, and I had nothing more to say to him either. What he didn't know was that I would follow Rolf too as long as he was there, and I could prove him wrong about surviving to find his so-called "reason". After a few more moments of silence, he turned to me with his shadowed face and spoke again.

"So Anna… will you tell me more about yourself now? Why you fight with us at least?"

I said nothing. _That_ above everything else would be avoided. After watching me for a moment, he gave up.

"Well, OK. Whenever you're ready, I suppose. Try to get some sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us after all. Whew… Hugh's emitters sure do smell bad. No wonder the monsters stay away," he said with a slight laugh.

I nodded to gain his satisfaction. He was talking too much. I wanted him to go to bed and leave me alone. He finally started to walk away. Then he turned around.

"Is there a reason your hand has been back there this whole time, Anna?"

"What do you… Uh… Nope. This is just how I stand," I replied a little shakily.

"Right," he said awkwardly. Then he finally disappeared into our makeshift camp.

Once I knew he wouldn't be coming back, I ripped my slasher from the back of my shirt. I couldn't see me back, but I could tell from the cool air that seemed touch parts of my back that used to be covered, that it was a pretty major tear. I let out a long sigh mixed with both anxiety and relief. Maybe Amy would fix it for me tomorrow morning.

Rudolf Steiner clearly wasn't a stupid man. Did he know all along? Only time would tell.


	7. Betrayal of the Winds

**Shir Gold** in:

**Betrayal of the Winds**

We marched along in single file. Rolf, Amy, Hugh, myself, Anna, Kain and Rudo. I could barely keep my eyes open. One arm, I wrapped around my body for warmth, while the other was clasped tightly upon the back of Hugh's red scarf. Usually I would have laughed at someone for wearing such a silly accessory before swiping it. However, this time I was actually pretty envious of him… I'm sure he was a lot warmer than I was.

The planet Dezolis… or Dezo… or whatever the hell its called is a place for the living dead. Here we were, caught in the middle of an unexpected blizzard, forced to move arbitrarily in hopes of running into a town of some sort. Growing up in a city such as Piata and attending one of its finer academies gave me access to a world of information. If there's one thing I can thank my good for nothing parents for, it's the fact that I have so much knowledge. I knew all about Dezolis… and what snow was… and blizzards, and yet here I was, completely stupefied by how my body was reacting. It felt like I was going to shut down at any moment.

"Walking through one of these… kinda…. makes you realize how unpractical the Motavian way of dress is…" I said to nobody and through chattering teeth. I'm sure Anna, who had a loose grip on my collar could empathize.

Every now and then, the winds would give out a terrifying howl, forcing me to close my eyes to prevent the ice from blowing into them. I wondered if it was the same for all of the others, especially Rolf who was attempting to guide us on this crazy mission.

When the winds quieted down again, I could here a voice shouting out from behind me. It was Kain. "Eh! Rolf! How much further?!"

It was a question that our fearless leader couldn't really answer. So no one in our little people train really reacted to it at all. There were no towns in sight. Who knew when this storm was gonna blow over? With nothing else to do, we continue to plod on.

Back in my old stomping grounds, the wealthiest estates in Piata, I was known for being a bit of an outcast; the neighborhood kids referred to me as "Shilka of the Wind". Truthfully, it was a title I embraced. I spent much of my time on rooftops, watching the sunset and feeling the breeze…

The warm, Motavian breeze…

But at the same time… I was always alone. Its something that's never really bothered me, nor have I even thought about it much. But on the cold plains of Dezolis, I couldn't help but wonder…

Is this fate for people like me? To feel cold?

For the first time in my life, I had felt as if my guiding wind had betrayed me. I'm convinced that there was no where in the entire Algo system for someone like me! Someone who desires to live outside of traditional desires, and isn't afraid to follow every calling of the heart.

"No… I refuse to accept it!" I whispered sharply into the wind which felt like tiny blades slicing into my delicate and exposed skin. I remember wondering if Hugh could hear me? I doubted it though… he was probably just as lost in thought as I was.

After all, there are few experiences as humbling as feeling as if you're a member of the living dead.

I'm convinced that even if I hadn't followed Rolf and company home from Piata that I'd have found myself a slave to the ideals of a so-called "normal" lifestyle. Maybe with them I can shake things up a bit. But in the meantime, I'll have to get used to struggling against the wind. Can I survive?

* * *

Just like Piata, the sun was setting. The air was almost perfectly still. Rolf hadn't found us a town, only a clearing in the middle of a forest. Charring the earth black and free of ice with NaFoi, we had found a place to settle here in the middle of nowhere.

There was some work left to do before the harsh night began. Rudo and Hugh worked together on setting up the tents we had brought with us from the central tower in Paseo. Anna and Kain gathered wood for a fire, as Amy and Rolf discussed the best way to keep any possible winds from blowing it out.

And I… went out a ways into the forest by myself a ways from the rest of the group. They probably didn't expect my health, nor did they need it, really. I realized that I had been thinking too much… which wasn't like me. I'm sure they were used to me being a bit detached from the rest, but…

"Hey."

The voice came out of nowhere. I jerked in surprise. I turned to see that it was just Kain. "Oh," I grinned, trying to shed off any indication that I was feeling down. But I could feel my features tremble a bit "What's up?"

I wondered if he had noticed. "You doin' alright? You looks to be a bit shaken up, girl."

I shook my head and glanced at the ground. He had noticed. "No… its just this blasted cold. Brrr…" I said, demonstrating how cold I was.

Kain tilted his head a little suspiciously. He always wore that same sarcastic smile no matter where he went. "Well… I wont be forcin' you to tell me nothin'. Let's just head on back to the camp. Rolf and the Doc got a mighty fine fire goin'. And I thinks we about to fix up some of those ol' rations for dinner."

I nodded. "That sounds nice."

He walked me back to camp. It was a nice gesture on his part. When we got back, I took a seat next to Kain by the fire. I remember teasing Kain for his lame jokes, and arguing with the men about how we ladies had it more difficult in these extremes; heated discussions in which even the ever silent Anna jumped in. I remember laughing some more as Rudo told us about the first time Hugh battled against the bio-monsters, and listening to Rolf as he told us stories about what he heard of the Dezolians, and reminiscing a little when Amy brought up her old home on Motavia. Overall though, we had a really good time together like normal people would before the darkness finally urged us to get some rest.

Before entering the tent with the other ladies however, I stopped and closed my eyes… in spite of what I thought before, the wind was still on my side. I felt for the first time that I was being guided toward something great, and that's why I will continue to strive and make something out of my existence.


End file.
